A Midsummer Night's Mightmare
by anonymous10
Summary: did someone already have this title? oh well, this is my first fanfiction, a fan sequel to the original poem by Tim Burton. please r&r! P.S. I posted this up at a forum as well, so don't think I stole this from anywhere, it's all my work.


A Midsummer Night's Nightmare  
A fan sequel to the original poem, by Sherlyn Hii  
T'was not so long ago, in fact yesterday it seemed,  
There was a stir in the night which gave out a scream,  
Now if you ask, why all the noise?  
Then follow me to a place, little girls and little boys.  
There is a world beyond ours, full of ghosts NOT so mean,  
Welcome to this town, a town of Halloween!  
You may not remember, but this is where we met Jack and Sally,  
The adventure we had was completely uncanny!  
The story however, wasn't written to finish,  
Because you see, great stories don't vanish,  
So sit tightly, take a drink and do not run off,  
We are about to begin, from whence we left off.  
Alone on upon hill, a skeleton sat,  
As thin as a tree, as sly as a cat,  
But this little skeleton, is not the Jack we all know,  
He was thinking quite hard, whilst kicking the snow,  
His name is Jack II of Halloweentown,  
One day to wear the Pumpkin stained crown,  
Don't be mistaken, he is not Jack's so called son,  
But his 13 yr old brother, the second Skellington,  
"The snow falls quite heavy" he said without a frown,  
It was the second time it snowed in Halloweentown,  
"But what does it all mean? I still don't understand,  
Why it happens quite often in the town of Christmasland!"  
So he thought and he thought, without a single clue  
Why the Christmastown people, do what they do.  
Then, out of the dark came someone, friend or foe?  
Why, it was Jack! The one we all love and know!  
"Merry Christmas!" he said with a giant wide grin  
Jack II was confused, what's this held before him?  
Jack gave him a gift, neatly wrapped with a bow,  
But Jack II was confused "what's this? What's this that you show?"  
"It's a present you see!" He laughed quite loudly,  
"It's what the Christmas people do, they do it quite proudly."  
So, Jack II stared and he stared, confused, still scratching his head  
But then it struck him! His ideas were alive! And no longer dead!  
"I got it now!" He said whilst starting to scheme  
He thought he understood, the entire Christmas scene  
"I think Christmas is about the gifts and that's all there be,  
This is why children wake up with smiles and much glee,  
They're after the presents, much like the one I have here,  
"So I will give them their gifts!" he howled with a leer.  
He grabbed Jack's old sled, complete with a red suit and sack,  
He grabbed pumpkins and gravestones which were beginning to crack,  
He filled his bag full of heads and disembodied parts  
And put snakes and snails inside delicious Christmas tarts  
He took off the tree decorations, and replaced them with eyeballs,  
And stuffed a cute teddy bears with anything that crawls,  
He took anything that would give off a scare,  
He took cobwebs from over here and over there,  
And to finish off his massacre, he called all his friends  
Preparing a meeting, to make what he thought was amends  
"Vampires and werewolves" he screamed into the night  
'Look around you! Don't you see? Things just aren't right!"  
The bunch ghouls looked in a bit of dismay,  
They had no idea, what Jack II was trying to say,  
To make matters better, three familiar trick-or-treaters came  
Lock, Shock and Barrel, not one had changed, all stayed the same.  
"It's good to see you" said the three whose now roughly thirteen  
But Shock said "why did you wake me? I was having a nice dream,  
I dreamt it was yesteryear, all over again, when we kidnapped St. Nick.  
And Jack went posing that night, even though the fog was quite thick."  
Jack II stopped Shock in the middle of her reminiscence  
"I'm sorry to say, but that's what's interrupting my joyance,  
You see, Santa Clause gave us the gift of Christmas, many nights ago,  
He gave us Christmas trees, the gift of joy and the gift of snow,  
He gave us many things, undeniably, you see,  
So this year, I will return that good favor to he.  
"What an idea!" cheered the three, everyone went mad and out of reason  
If you haven't guessed yet, Halloween was coming to the Yule tide season.  
So the mischievous dead all climbed in to the sleigh,  
And off they went, with a loud cheer- hooray!  
When they arrived they gave Jack II the honors,  
Of giving the first scare, to the O'Connor's,  
He released a bag with snakes and a black mouse,  
And unfortunately enough, into everyone's house.  
T'was the Nightmare before Christmas again, it was reborn!  
The happy laughter of children soon turned to into mourn.  
When the children went to play in the snow that night,  
Oh my! How absurd! They were given such a fright!  
The Clause family made cookies for themselves,  
But soon discovered a werewolf was biting the elves!  
How tragic, that night really was, Christmas was ruining  
And poor Jack II didn't know what he was doing!  
"It's that darn skeleton boy again" said the Wilkinson's, watching near by  
"They always ruin Christmas" said little bobby with a sigh.  
Jack II was being hated and he didn't even know it!  
All he wanted to do was being kind and show it!  
But poor Jack II soon discovered, he made a terrible mistake,  
When helpless little Mary stood before him and began to shake,  
"No, no, no" he said standing tall  
"That's not what I meant at all,  
I wanted to help, and let you all know,  
That we give you Halloween, for your gift of snow."  
But the town's people hissed at him, with hate and some fear  
"You've ruined the season, go home" they said with a sneer  
Poor Jack II looked at the sky and lamented all night long  
"What did I do? What could've gone wrong?  
He looked into the bright moon and began to stare  
How long would he stay? He just didn't care  
As long if he could be alone and forget the people's harsh tone.  
And that was it. He didn't care if he would soon turn to stone.  
Jack II soon fell asleep on the icy cold ground.  
He was woken up by a jingle bell sound.  
"What's this I hear?" he said to himself  
He turned and discovered, if was Santa's elf.  
"Please leave me be" he said Jack II, still lonely and cheerless,  
But the little elf stood up to him as if he were fearless.  
"You want me to follow you?' said Jack II watching the elf dance,  
The cute Elf nodded, and showed the way with a prance.  
The Elf leaded him, to a town square filled with colours and light,  
And in the centre, a tree which glistened in the night.  
Jack II looked in completely awe, with wide open eyes,  
Then out of no-where came a shout of - SURPRISE!  
Everyone was there, Christmas and Halloween  
Everyone looked at him hardly very mean.  
Everyone was happy now, something had gone right,  
Then came Santa Clause and golden star of light,  
"You see my friend Jack II; you missed the whole point,  
I'm going to teach you, what I taught you brother one night.  
Perhaps you don't know but gifts are not the right way  
To be spending a morning, on Christmas day.  
"So what should we do?" asked Jack II still watching the dance of the elf  
Santa smiled, placed the star on the tree and said "see for yourself."  
Jack II took a step back and started to ponder  
"What could Christmas mean?" he asked with much wonder.  
  
Then it hit, FINALLY it did, the true meaning of Christmas was with him all  
along  
"Is it perhaps to appreciate family, friends and to make all right instead  
of wrong?"  
A cheer passed the crowd as everything became clear to Jack II  
"Well done" said Santa "you know Christmas through and through"  
Everyone gathered around the tree and began to sing a carol that was quite  
famous  
Jack II was happy; he'd gotten what he wanted for his first real Christmas. 


End file.
